<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing Connection by januarymay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722833">Kissing Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay'>januarymay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannibal loves riding will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kissed Alana Bloom."</p><p>*Alternate* version of the events that transpired in S1E8 of Hannibal when Will comes to Dr. Lecter's office and tells him he kissed Alana Bloom...but something was missing. ((Aka what really happened; we know Dr. Lecter wanted to have Will experience his superior kissing skills))</p><p>((Yes I switched the original scene a bit to fit my ideas. Lol))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I kissed Alana Bloom." A slightly shaky Will Graham shouldered past a caught-off-guard Hannibal Lecter.</p><p>Lips parted in interest, Hannibal took a moment to gather his thoughts while he stood in the doorway, noting two interesting things right off: 1. Will felt the need to tell him who he was engaging with romantically and 2. Will felt the need to tell him who he was engaging with romantically the same night it happened; driving nearly an hour to do said telling. He smirked to himself before turning on his heel and following Will inside his office. </p><p>"Well?" Will prompted, hands on hips, turning to face his psychiatrist. His flannel was slightly disheveled from taking his jacket off and draping it over the arm of Hannibal's chair, and Hannibal's eyes flicked to the hollow where his collarbone was visible. He wanted to know what Will tasted like there. </p><p>Hannibal's eyes flicked back up to Will's face, attempting to keep his usual expression void of emotion, but he couldn't resist the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Will's panic was amusing; it was obvious to Dr. Lecter that the kiss did not go as he expected. </p><p>"'Well,' what, Will?" He strode over to his desk and fiddled with the pencil he had been using to draw a likeness of Achilles and Patroclus. He had the notion that when he was done the faces would resemble his and that of his empathetic not-patient, as many of the others in his collection already did. "Do you regret your...amorous activity with Dr. Bloom?"</p><p>Will scoffed. "It was hardly amorous. She comes to my house to tell me how attracted she is to me, but also that she just can't bring herself to get involved with a crackpot. Who does that?" </p><p>"Dr. Bloom, evidently," Hannibal's little smile suggested he thought he was funny. Will's side-eye and sarcastic smile suggested he didn't find it all that humorous. Hannibal decided to answer more seriously, "You're a handsome man, Will. Alana fears what lies beyond the physical. I venture that her fear of attachment stems from problems of her own rather than her belief that you are unstable."</p><p>A faint blush had appeared on Will's cheeks at Hannibal's declaration that he is a handsome man. He huffed and turned away from where Hannibal's all-seeing gaze was looking straight through him, as usual. "I guess I'm not doing too well in the - what did you call it? 'Amorous activity?' - department, huh, Dr. Lecter?" </p><p>Hannibal leaned back against his desk, crossing his ankles and regarding the profiler from where he stood across the room, bathed in a halo of light from the sconces on either side of him. Simply delectable in both mind and body. He intended to make the man realize his potential in every way possible...kissing Alana Bloom had certainly helped his plan along. </p><p>"Contrary to what Dr. Bloom believes, and it seems you as well, attachment can serve a great purpose to helping one's mental state. Once you begin to care for another, your thoughts shift to helping them rather than helping yourself." Hannibal licked his lips, pausing to word his next phrase correctly. "It seems that Alana is using you for selfish reasons, Will." </p><p>"A distraction for herself instead of interest in me as a person," Will half-smiled, the puzzle pieces coming together in his mind. He initially hadn't been sure why his first reaction to Alana leaving his driveway was to hop in his car and interrupt Dr. Lecter's evening, but now it was clearer. Dr. Lecter made everything make seamless sense. "That explains a lot." </p><p>Will turned back around to see Hannibal cock his head to the side in curiosity, eyes narrowed as he saw the smile still present on Will's face. "It explains what?" Hannibal was almost certain he knew the answer. He just wanted Will to say it. </p><p>"It wasn't very enjoyable," Will said wryly, finally taking a seat in his usual chair for appointments. Hannibal looked down to hide his smile, walking over to take his seat across from Will. "Well, it was fine, I guess. Nothing special. Usually a kiss -" Will furrowed his brows, stopping mid-sentence to chuckle. "I'm sorry, Dr. Lecter, if this makes you uncomfortable just tell me. I don't mean to talk romance." </p><p>The psychiatrist raised his eyebrows, smiles all around. He was in an exceptionally good humor tonight thanks to one Will Graham. He supposed he should thank Alana too. "Nothing makes me uncomfortable except rudeness, Will. We are friends. Tell me what is on your mind." </p><p>Will grinned a little and, unlike how he usually drifted into the shadows while others had conversations, burst forth in glorious day under the willing ear of Dr. Lecter. "Usually, a kiss helps me relax. Or at least it did. I haven't been kissed in a long time," He rolled his eyes, "That's my own fault, I guess. But as much as I was willing to keep -" He glanced up at Hannibal's open gaze before continuing on, "keep going, I found myself glad it stopped when it did." Will shrugged, unsure where exactly he was going with that tidbit. He was grateful when Hannibal stepped in.</p><p>"Have you considered the possibility that you have triumphed past the stage of engaging in sexual activity with just anybody? Attraction happens frequently, but that does not mean we get in bed with everyone who catches our eye." Hannibal paused thoughtfully. "A mental, emotional, and perhaps even spiritual connection is quite as important as the physical. Especially for those who dwell in thought." He gave Will a generous smile that caught Will off guard. His first thought upon seeing the smile was that he wanted to make Dr. Lecter smile openly like that again. </p><p>What is wrong with me today? He thought to himself, suddenly noticing the distinct shape of Dr. Lecter's mouth when he smiled. He shook his head minutely to center himself back on the topic of their conversation. </p><p>"I might be out of luck then, Dr. Lecter. Meaningful connections are few and far between these days, so if that's the case I guess I'll have to be extremely horny and desperate in order to feel a physical connection." He expected to be embarrassed discussing this with Dr. Lecter, but he was comfortable and acutely aware of the connection he and Hannibal shared. A connection that differed from the friendly one with Beverly or the work-driven one with Jack. One he had previously always considered friendly on a level higher than that of Beverly, but lately it had been something more...intimate. This discussion was only furthering that intimacy. Will wondered why he didn't mind.</p><p>"Is there no one you imagine ticking off all the necessary boxes?" Hannibal prompted, knowing his own answer to the question. Here was the test: he had gotten background information, now he needed to know if Will was arriving at the conclusion he was hoping for. A strange sense of wonder filled Hannibal's chest at knowing the man sitting across from him could have this much of an effect on his personal well-being. Hannibal could not remember wanting someone on every level this deeply, and his memory was well-honed. Will Graham was unique. Hannibal needed him to understand that fact.</p><p>Will smiled up at Hannibal, keeping eye contact for a moment before the pretty blush from earlier made its way to his cheeks again. "At risk of being unprofessional and untoward, I feel inclined to let you know you tick off the mental, emotional, and spiritual boxes, Dr. Lecter." He swallowed, mentally adding physical, waiting to see if Hannibal would notice that he hadn't spoken it out loud.</p><p>Of course, Hannibal noticed. </p><p>"And the physical?" His small smirk came off confident, but his heart was beating faster than he wanted it to. Will made him doubt, sometimes. It excited and scared him simultaneously. </p><p>Will tried to play it cool by letting out a little laugh. "You are aware of how handsome you are, Dr. Lecter, you don't need me to tell you." </p><p>"No, but it is nice to hear." One of those genuine smiles appeared again and Will found himself smiling back, Hannibal's honeyed gaze keeping him locked in eye contact. He felt too warm in his flannel and the desire curling in his stomach was growing stronger by the second. He cleared his throat and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked to the window. He felt Hannibal's eyes on him and briefly wondered if they had traveled from the back of his head down to his ass. He wasn't blind; he could recognize a good feature about himself sometimes.</p><p>"Would you like a drink, Will?" The sound of Hannibal popping a cork out of a bottle made him turn again. He nodded in consent and discreetly watched Hannibal take off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves before pouring two glasses of deep burgundy wine. The desire curling in Will's stomach urged him to notice the veins in Dr. Lecter's forearms and the delicate way his fingers held the stem of the wine glass shaped specifically for Pinot Noir. He had a notion that if Dr. Lecter gripped his hips he would be less delicate. The idea made him shiver despite the heat on his skin.</p><p>Will took his glass with a barely audible thank you, downing a sip before Hannibal had even let the scent settle in his nose. Hannibal's smile was hidden by the glass. </p><p>"At risk of being unprofessional and untoward," Hannibal reused Will's words, eliciting a chuckle from the younger man, "I feel inclined to let you know that you also tick off the mental, emotional, and spiritual boxes, Mr. Graham. We have already established how I feel about the physical." He smirked as he took another sip, loving how he could make the quiet Will so openly undone. </p><p>"Are you suggesting we do something about that, Dr. Lecter?" Will surprised himself with boldness, biting his bottom lip that was stained by the wine he had downed far too quickly to savor properly.</p><p>Hannibal set his glass down on the table holding various bottles of alcohol, the sound of glass meeting glass suddenly deafening in the tension of the room. "I am most certainly suggesting that we could." Will's eyes flicked to Hannibal's mouth, the plush top lip begging to be bitten. "I leave that decision up to you, Will." </p><p>The empty wine glass Will was holding far too tightly was placed next to Hannibal's. "What happens if our...connections are not realized when I kiss you, Dr. Lecter?" He could scarcely believe the words leaving his lips, and his eyelids became heavy when he watched Hannibal's throat bob with a swallow upon the proximity of their bodies. </p><p>"I don't think that is something to be worried about, Will," Hannibal's eyes reflected amusement and want. </p><p>Will wanted, too. So, he took.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The physical connection between Will and Hannibal is realized.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Will's body was thrumming with the need to throw himself into Dr. Lecter's arms, no part of their bodies touched as Will pressed his slightly parted lips to Hannibal's for the first time. The slide of lips was soft and barely there, and Will drew back, eyes opening slowly as sensation beyond what he expected traveled down his spine. Chin tilted up, he pressed another light kiss to Hannibal's lips; soft and plush under his ministrations, before Hannibal couldn't take it anymore. </p><p>Their eyes locked for a brief moment until Hannibal surged forward and cradled Will's face in his hands, lips meeting his in a fierce embrace. Will's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed into Hannibal's chest, the height difference noticeable and perfect as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal to clutch at his back; fingers digging into the crisp dress shirt material that covered warm, tan skin.</p><p>Will moaned openly into Hannibal's mouth as the doctor began to tease his tongue; stroking and sucking and doing marvelous things that Will had only ever imagined or read about in those trashy romance novels he definitely didn't read when he couldn't sleep sometimes. Lost in sensation, Will almost forgot he was an active participant, but as Hannibal's hands moved from cupping his face to sliding down his chest, Will took the opportunity to do what he wanted earlier as they parted for breath: he sunk his teeth into Hannibal's lip, savoring the uncharacteristic plea that left his throat when Will soothed it with his tongue and sucked it back into his mouth before letting go. The redness left behind made Will's eyes go dark with desire.</p><p>"Is this going to go further, Will?" Hannibal's eyes sparkled as he beheld the magnificent man - dare he say the man of his dreams - before him. His expensive dress pants did nothing to hide his growing erection, and he laughed breathily as he caught Will glance down, expression almost hungry. </p><p>Will's eyes darted back up to Hannibal's face before he dropped to his knees with a thud. The image was to be forever ingrained in Hannibal's brain if the loud groan he let out was any indication. "I think yes, Dr. Lecter." </p><p>Some newfound confidence had been discovered as Will deftly unbuckled Hannibal's belt, untucking the shirt, and sliding his hand underneath to feel the warm, muscled flesh beneath while he rested his cheek on a still-clothed thigh. Hannibal's scent was earthy, spicy, and heady; and Will was eager to know if he tasted the same. He worked his hands into the elastic of Hannibal's underwear; pulling them and the pants down in one fell swoop, mouth watering at the bob of Hannibal's cock that glistened with hints of his arousal at the tip. </p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to the hard length first, not unlike the kiss he had placed on Hannibal's lips mere moments ago, before he opened his mouth to suck and taste. </p><p>"Will," Hannibal spoke his name breathily, hands a little shaky as he tried to ground himself, knees buckling at the sight and feel of the younger man's mouth on his cock. "So beautiful, Will, so perfect," Even his incoherent babbling is sophisticated, Will preened, smiling as much as he could with his mouth full. He couldn't fit the entire size into his mouth, but his right hand came up to assist the base, fingers carding through the neat but there pubic hair. Will's eyes fluttered shut as Hannibal's hips stuttered forward and he felt more pre-come bead onto his tongue. "Let - let me see you, Will, your perfect mouth must cease for just a little bit, please,"</p><p>Dangerously close to release, Hannibal's insides were on fire as Will's mouth left his length with an extreme pop, lips shiny and bright red, prompting Hannibal to summon his strength to haul Will up to his mouth for a filthy, spit-slick exchange, deft fingers tearing at the buttons of Will's flannel to finally rake across skin. </p><p>Hannibal's mouth was open and hot as he trailed kisses down Will's jaw and neck, stopping to savor that bit of collarbone he had glimpsed earlier in the night. He sucked gently at first until he felt Will's fingers clutching his biceps as his back bowed in pleasure. Hannibal sucked harder and couldn't resist biting with his sharp teeth, his moan an echo of Will's as he laved over the bright red mark with his tongue before continuing his journey down Will's body. </p><p>Fingers toyed with nipples that had peaked in the cold air of Hannibal's office and kisses were pressed to each one, eliciting noises that Hannibal made a mental note to revisit later. "Couch, Will," he mumbled breathlessly as his fingers unbuttoned the shapeless navy slacks that somehow still accentuated Will's pert ass. Hannibal cupped it gingerly in his hands as he shoved both slacks and cotton briefs down at the same time. </p><p>The two men parted for what seemed like an eternity as they finished removing articles of clothing - Hannibal couldn't resist draping his pants and shirt over the side of his desk chair to avoid major wrinkles - and as they faced each other again, this time both naked and flushed, the connection they both knew was there was fully realized.</p><p>Will smiled as he took in Hannibal's appearance: his typically neatly combed hair was falling over one eye, lips swollen and parted in shaky breath, not to mention toned physique on full display. Broad shoulders making way to a perfectly smooth chest smattered with hair that dictated a very happy trail down his soft yet muscled stomach. The deep V of his hips curved perfectly, and his cock was hard on display, still shiny from Will's spit. His eyes didn't stop there. Firm thighs and long legs that were met by delicate ankles completed Will's survey of Hannibal's body, and he committed the sight to memory. Will hoped he'd get to worship this body for more than just tonight. </p><p>"Like what you see, Will?" Hannibal teased, sexual tension palpable in the air. He was smirking at the attention, loving every second of it, and gave an exaggerated sweep up and down Will's own body, licking his lips in a way that made Will ache to know what else his tongue could do given how a few kisses had made his knees turn to jelly. "I must say, the view is exquisite from my side." </p><p>Hannibal smiled as he noticed Will flush at the compliment, and in a few steps, he closed the gap between them, walking forward still as he pressed a kiss to Will's willing mouth. Will's knees hit the couch and he was forced to sit down, their kiss breaking with an obscene sound that made Hannibal's eyes darken as he looked down, standing above Will, between his parted legs. </p><p>"I think I'd like you to fuck me, Will," A sound that was closer to a whimper than Will wanted to admit was released upon Dr. Lecter's confession. "Will you let me ride you, right here?" His voice was soft as he leaned down and spoke in Will's ear, tongue teasing the lobe as his right-hand traced patterns along Will's inner thigh. </p><p>"Yes," Will answered breathily, arms finally coming up to encircle the man standing before him, fingernails scraping down across his back before he pressed his fingertips roughly into the dimples above Hannibal's toned ass. Hannibal straddled Will's lap with a moan at the feeling of their hips meeting, unable to resist thrusting against the profiler's stomach, smearing their pre-come together. "I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," Will hissed as Hannibal kept grinding, his mouth sucking kisses all along Will's chest, stopping after a harsh suck to Will's nipple earned him a smack on the ass.</p><p>Hannibal leaned back and raised an eyebrow, panting and chest flushed red. "You should open me up then, beautiful boy," Will surged forward, hands coming up from gripping ass to clutch and further mess up Hannibal's perfect hair as he brought their mouths together with teeth and tongue. One hand left soft hair to fumble around the side table until he clutched at the bottle of luxury lotion next to a box of tissues. Will managed to pump a decent amount onto his fingers and found his way back to the cleft between Hannibal's cheeks, swallowing the moan that Hannibal made into his mouth upon the intrusion of one finger.</p><p>"Jesus, Hannibal," Will hissed as he clenched around what was now two fingers. "You're going to be the death of me." Hannibal just smirked and pushed back onto the fingers, clenching again just to watch Will's mouth drop open in want. </p><p>"More, Will," The doctor groaned, squirming as Will found his prostate and massaged it before scissoring his fingers. "I want your cock inside me," Will couldn't get enough of Hannibal's voluntary dirty talk; it was so the opposite of Hannibal's composed nature. He liked it. A lot. </p><p>"Yeah?" Hannibal nodded, riding three fingers now, hands clutching at Will's curly hair as he rested his head on Will's shoulder, constantly sucking kisses on his skin. "You've got to ask nicely, Dr. Lecter."</p><p>Hannibal lifted his eyes to Will's but kept his cheek on Will's chest. "Please, Will," The younger man couldn't believe this was happening. His cock jerked at Hannibal's words and a hushed "fuck" left his mouth as Hannibal's hand suddenly started stroking him, the hand wet with the lotion that he was now especially glad he left out. "Let me ride you, please."</p><p>"Can't get much nicer than two pleases, I guess," Will grinned, placing a kiss far too sweet for the heat of the moment on Hannibal's forehead. Hannibal preened at the kiss but didn't focus on it long as Will suddenly withdrew his fingers, leaving him awfully empty. The hard dick he was stroking was the perfect replacement, however. </p><p>He rose on his knees, giving Will one last stroke before positioning him correctly and sliding down in one fell swoop. He threw his head back in ecstasy as Will moaned, unable to keep his fingers from digging into the V on either side of Dr. Lecter's hips, already thrusting up in anticipation. Hannibal was leaking profusely, the evidence smearing on both his chest and Will's as he pressed every inch of body that he possibly could together. </p><p>"Han-hannibal," Will slid his hands up and around the older man's back to clutch him closer. "You feel so good - look so perfect riding my cock," His left hand gave Hannibal's ass a gentle squeeze. </p><p>"Promise me you'll let me ride you again, Will," Hannibal murmured into his neck. Will could feel his smile. </p><p>"Anytime you want," He answered breathily, greedily thrusting his hips up as Hannibal clenched around him. Will let himself be pushed back against the sofa as Hannibal braced his hands on Will's shoulders, moving up and down with more intensity. Will began to stroke Hannibal's cock in rhythm, loving how Hannibal's eyes closed and neck relaxed as he groaned Will's name over and over. "I'm - I'm so close, Hannibal,"</p><p>Hannibal's eyes snapped open, and a new energy took over - he somehow moved faster, more eagerly than before, and it was mere seconds until Will shook with release, a deep moan accompanied by a particularly harsh thrust against Hannibal's prostate nearly making Hannibal orgasm as well. But Hannibal held on. He had other plans. </p><p>"You naughty boy, Will," Hannibal murmured, panting. "Just had to come in my ass, did you?" Will's face burned, haphazardly thrusting inside Hannibal one more time before Hannibal slid off his lap with an obscene squelch as they parted. "I think it is only fair that I get to finish in your mouth, don't you agree?" </p><p>"Fuck yes," Will's eyes were glazed with want, and he eagerly opened his mouth as Hannibal pushed him to lay down, sliding up his chest to press his flushed tip against Will's swollen lips. "Let me taste you, Dr. Lecter," Will barely registered the words as they left his mouth, and he closed his eyes as he sucked Hannibal again, his deft tongue making quick work of the older man. </p><p>His dick gave a valiant twitch as Hannibal tugged on his hair. "Will," His name was a drawn-out sound, thickly accented and perfect, as Hannibal's heady flavor erupted on Will's tongue, some spilling out onto his lips as Hannibal drew back, throwing his body on top of Will's in favor of feeling skin on skin, mouths meeting once more in ecstasy, tongues curling together, sharing Hannibal's release. </p><p>They parted for breath, both men equally sated and in a space all their own. "I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable darling, but I am never letting you go." </p><p>"It appears our connection is as genuine as you assured me, Dr. Lecter," Will's voice was slightly hoarse and he smiled to himself at the sound, hands stroking idly up and down Hannibal's back as he lay on top of him, one leg resting gingerly between Will's.</p><p>"I told you it wouldn't be anything to worry about," Hannibal lifted his head to smile at Will. He said a silent thanks in his head to one Alana Bloom as Will leaned down to give him the sweetest of kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this was fun. Maybe I'll do it again some time ;)<br/>Thanks for the kudos and comments! Love to all of you wonderful folks.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just finished Hannibal for the first time (of many re-watches to come, I am certain) and my brain is back into fandom mode. This is my first fic in a while - and my first fic for Hannibal. </p><p>*tags will be added as I finish part two - the part that warrants the explicit rating ;)*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>